movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (Live Action Remake)
Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone is an upcoming American drama film directed by Jon Favreau and produced by Village Road Show, Walden Media, Warner Bros, and Fairvew Entertaiment. It is a photorealistic computer animated remake of the 2005 film of the same name and the sequel to the live action Dinosapien (2020). The film features the voices of Ben Mendelsohn, Shahadi Wright Joseph, Rashida Jones, Ana Gasteyer, Ian Mckellen, James Earl Jones, Brad Garrett, Mena Massould, Emma Stone, James Caan, Lana Parrilla, Jason Bateman, and Frank Welker. From the director of: The Jungle Book, The Lion King, Bambi, ''and ''Bambi II. Voice Cast: Kex Bradley, the film's title character and protagonist: * Ben Mendelsohn as Kex Bradley Twenty Six, a yellow Young Chasmosaurus she was Kex's Best Friend: * Shahadi Wright Joseph as Twenty Six Mara is a girl she was Kex's Love Interest: * Rashida Jones as Mara Rhoga, is a blue female Parasaurolophus who is Twenty Six's Enemies, and Ogthar's Henchman: * Ana Gasteyer as Rhoga Thudd, is a Orange Euoplocephalus Who is Twenty Six's Enemies, and Ogthar's Henchman: * Ian Mckellen as Thudd Ogthar, is a Kingdom who lives in a land: * James Earl Jones as Ogthar John, is the father who is Mara's Dad: * Brad Garrett as John Skybax Captain, is a Pilot who flys on the airplane: * Mena Massoud as Skybax Captain Female Skybax Patrol, She Is The Police Officer: * Emma Stone as Female Skybax Patrol Albagon, is a Dryosaurus who is Twenty Six's Best Friend: * James Caan as Albagon Shanise, is a Corythosaurus who is Twenty Six's Best Friend: * Lana Parrilla as Shanise Spazz, is a Blue Dilophosaurus who is Twenty Six's Best Friend: * Jason Bateman as Spazz Sinktooth, is a Friendly T Rex who is a Dinosaur Hero: * Frank Welker as Sinktooth Additonal Voices Sabertooth, is a Andrewsarchus who is a Prehistoric Creature Villain: * Jack Angel as Sabertooth the Andrewsarchus John's Triceratops, Its a pet He is John's Best Friend: * Frank Welker as John's Triceratops Albagon's Styracosaurus, The Red Dinosaur who is Albagon's: * Tom Kenny as Albagon's Styracosaurus Postosuchus, is a Green Dinosaur who Lives in a Land: * James Earl Jones as Postosuchus (Motion Capture performance) Shira, Irinsh and Gorder (a.k.a. Ogthar's Hellhounds) * Dee Bradley Baker as Shira, Irinsh and Gorder (a.k.a. Ogthar's Hellhounds) Production: Soundtrack: * "I'll Take You There" by Windy Wagner * "Its a wonderful day" by Celine Dion List of Species: Dinosaurs * Tyrannosaurus rex * Triceratops horridus * Edmontosaurus annectens * Struthiomimus sedens * Dryosaurus altus * Brachiosaurus altithorax * Quetzalcoatlus northropi * Prehistoric Dragon (Mesodracus wyvernii) * Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis * Anzu wyliei * * * * * Prehistoric Creatures * Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Saber-Toothed Tiger (Smilodon populator) * Irish Elk (Megaloceros giganteus) * Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) * Cave Lion (Panthera leo spelaea) * Cave Hyena (Crocuta crocuta spelaea) * Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) * Cave Wolf (Canis lupus spelaeus) * Cro-Magnon (Homo sapiens fossilis) * Neanderthal (Homo neanderthalensis) * Prototype Camel (Macrauchenia patachonica) * South American Horse (Hippidion saldiasi) * Giant Ground Sloth (Megatherium americanum) * Giant Spike-Tailed Armadillo (Doedicurus clavicaudatus) * Walking Apeman (Australopithecus afarensis) * Hoe-Tusked Elephant (Deinotherium bozasi) * Giant Warthog (Metridiochoerus hopwoodi) * Terrible Leopard (Dinofelis barlowi) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Markhor (Capra falconeri) * * Farm Animals * Sheep (Ovis aries) * Cattle (Bos taurus) * Domestic Horse (Equus caballus) * Donkey (Equus asinus) * Alpine Goat Capra (aegagrus hircus) * Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) * Domestic Duck (Anas platyrhynchos domesticus) Wild Animals * Indian Crested Porcupine (Hystrix indica) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus taurinus) * Hippopotamus gorgops * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Southern Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus sundevallii) * Southern African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) * South African Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Indian Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena hyaena) * Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Cape Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) * California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) * Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) * Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) * Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao macao) * Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) * Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) * Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) Marine Animals * Osprey (Pandion haliaetus carolinensis) * Short-Tail Stingray (Dasyatis brevicaudata) * Caribbean Hermit Crab (Coenobita clypeatus) * California Spiny Lobster (Panulirus interruptus) * Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) * Moon Jellyfish (Aurelia aurita) * Meganeura monyi * Arthropleura armata * Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis * Hylonomus lyelli * Eogyrinus attheyi * Gigantopithecus blacki * Titanoboa cerrejonensis * Dimetrodon grandis * Seymouria baylorensis * Pteranodon longiceps * Cape Lion (Panthera leo) * Rhizodus sp. '' * * ''Phlegethontia longissima * * * * * Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) * Wild Yak (Bos mutus) * * * * * * * * Prehistoric Dragon (Promegadracosaurus Montanii) * * * Columbian white-tailed deer (Odocoileus virginianus leucurus) * Marine Dragon (Aquadracus ichthyovorus) * * Horker (Odobenus tresdentus) * Vastatosaurus rex * Venatosaurus saevidicus * Brontosaurus baxteri * Black-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus hemionus columbianus) * Forest Dragon (Dracovenatosaurus sinensis) * Wooly Hippopotamus (Laniger glaciera) * Isla Nublarn Triceratops-Stegosaurus Hybrid (Stegoceratops nublarensis) Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:PG-rated films Category:Dinosaurs Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Walden Media films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Warner Bros Category:Fairview Entertainment